


[合奏/Knights全员向/雷欧中心]驯养幸福

by phazewiss



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazewiss/pseuds/phazewiss
Summary: 在日本，拥有三色花纹的猫被视为幸福的象征，能够带来温暖人心的好运。





	[合奏/Knights全员向/雷欧中心]驯养幸福

你是谁?  
啪嚓一声掀开猫罐头的时候，朱樱司发现自己面前多出一只小猫。  
那只罕色的三花猫扒了一下他的裤腿，随即有些恍神地摔了下来，他怕这孩子一路滚到廊下，便眼捷手快地将对方捞进手里。  
尖尖的虎牙从嗅动的胡须外探出一点白，陌生的小猫圆睁着一双翠绿的瞳仁和抓着自己颈脖的人类对视，随即气势汹汹地像只狮子挥出爪子。  
那副模样让朱樱司想起了某个麻烦，但是又令人怀念的人。  
那人留下的弓道场猫咪们埋头吃干酪带来的饲料，进食的声响让不知道从哪里迷路过来的花斑小猫低头，很是委屈地咪呜一声。  
ridiculous…朱樱司摇了摇头，他手里还有一迭刚从收发室领出来的远洋文件，现在却又多出一件这么活生生的麻烦。  
弓道场饲养五只猫已是猫满为患，之前是在已毕业的莲巳前辈睁一只眼闭一只眼底下才保住这些小猫，他不大愿意为了这些事又去麻烦刚上任也忙得焦头烂额的新学生会长。  
你的家在哪?朱樱司叹着气重新拎起这只神奇的小动物，你也迷失了方向吗?还是只是肚子饿了?  
司低下头，却正好看见已经底朝天的饲料盘。  
剩下的猫粮都放在休息室……不对是摄影棚，他纠正自己的用词，结果仍然对为什么团练的地方会放那种东西感到语塞。  
但是，  
现在的我和那时候的您一样也是国王。  
朱樱司的手稍稍出力，小猫被捏疼了再度发出叫唤，于是被回过神来的少年轻轻地重新裹在怀里，和一迭字迹撩乱而喧哗的乐谱一起放在了心脏鼓动的位置。  
那已然是我引以为傲的castle，不容置喙。  
※  
“总结来说，现任为王的我不赞同在SS选拔赛上使用这份谱子!”  
剧痛和争执的声响同时在我的后脑壳爆散开来，我的头像是撞到某种结实的硬物，又像是从高处坠落，却恰恰好落入一个温暖的怀抱。  
眩晕又刺眼的光在攻占入我甫才睁开的眼睛之前被某人的身影挡下，才发现自己被某个冒失的小鬼摔落在暖炉被上。  
四周陷入一阵让人浑身不畅快的静默。  
“小司司!” 听见熟悉的声音我想转过头，却因为发现比平常的视线要矮了许多，还没得及发出灵感涌现的惊呼便被率先发声的那人熟练地，用十分舒服的姿势抱入怀里: “你怎么能这样粗鲁的对可爱的小猫!”  
我让那双温热的手顺毛着发出好几串呼噜，悠悠地想起鸣家里也养猫，再接着才赫然地意识到自己居然变成一只猫!  
猫?!!!!等等!我记得昨天自己应该是趴在旅店……或是借住在濑名家里的地板上，算了这不重要，我正在完成一件下一秒就能惊动全世界的巨作，我还记得木地板透过胸膛传过来每一道纹路的触感和温度，还有翡冷翠总是海水淡水混杂的、令人鼻尖发痒的湿气，以及刚好能够腾完一篇交响乐的羊皮纸-  
我记得我正要点下最后一枚小节记号，怎么眼前就陷入宇宙一样的黑暗了呢?  
妄想着绞尽脑汁的编织着，却怎么也没能抓住灵感的衣角。  
“啊~”一声拉长的慵懒语调插了进来，我盯着凛月那对鲜亮的红色眼眸，像是昨天刚从意大利的邻居那里得到的一篮熟得正好的莓果，忍不住伸出爪子晃了晃。  
凛月也递出自己的一根食指，很有默契地和我搭在一起晃了晃。  
“啊啦啊啦~这孩子很喜欢小凛月呢!” “長得和月ぴ好像~是雷歐生小寶寶了嗎?”  
雷欧是我给其中一只弓道部的小猫们取的名字，当初还被某个小鬼嫌弃了很久。  
“请恕我直言，雷欧是一只公猫，凛月前辈……”我循着声音抬起头，看向刚刚把我这副猫躯一路捧来这个熟悉的地方，正笔直站在暖炉边不肯一起钻进来的别扭小鬼。  
那副骄傲凛然的身姿也许更像一名王者，但是只有我的角度才会发现，朱樱握着曲谱的手掐出了逞能的血色。  
“不对!两位前辈你们有在听我说话吗?我说我们Knights不能再用雷欧前辈的曲子来取胜了!”  
那份为Knights而做的曲子，那顶授予他的王冠，果然还是太沉重了吗?  
“小~司，新~王啊，在考虑SS选战要用的曲子之前你是不是忘了什么?”凛月这时收回了手，带着些许的狡黠重新缩回被窝后只用眼神轻飘飘地示意了下房间门口。  
我奋力爬上鸣的肩膀，看清楚来人后忍不住兴奋的竖直短小的尾巴。  
“濑名前辈!” 朱樱打了一个激灵，反射性地闪身挡住桌上不知道被谁吃了一半的零食残渣。  
※  
“这里还真是一点都没有变啊。”  
我一路小蹦着，跟抱着胸的濑名转了一圈这间以前也一直被我们霸占的摄影棚。哇哈哈~真的和以前一样，濑名说的话果然都很有道理!-正当我这样复议着却冷不防撞上他的后脚跟，猫的身体太不方便了!  
“难道不是人也一样的美丽吗?” 正在暖桌前拼命补妆的鸣没忍住，瞟了一眼这位像旅游回来正在检查家里的老妈子，回了一句一面笑道。  
“我刚刚的那是贬义词好吗?”坏脾气的濑名翻了个白眼，明明在镜头前是完美的一件艺术品，回到熟悉的地方却立刻变得鲜活起来，害我好奇心大发实在很想爬到他身上看看那张漂亮的脸。  
然而我们Knights的小鬼飞快地抓住了猫腰把我藏到身后，一面努力维持着正襟危坐、看着就累人的姿势转开话题: “濑名前辈怎么有空回来?果真是assault……”  
“身为业界前辈的我特地拨空回来指导你们这群乳臭味干的小鬼还需要理由吗?感激涕零的接受才对吧!”濑名不耐地回了一句，他喝了一口凛月难得起身去泡来的茶，一面顺手又没收一包暖炉桌下的零食，这才注意到小鬼整齐迭在桌上的乐谱。  
“啊……已经先寄来了啊。”他低喃道，我探出头发现濑名下意识发出心情转好的哼笑，才捻起手来熟练而理所当然地翻起了它们。  
“这首的Breaking会用到比较多，可能对你们难了一点不过-”  
我忍不住从朱樱的身后钻出身子，饶有趣味地立直耳朵想听濑名会怎么样评断我的杰作。但是挡在我身前的人却突然冷声道:  
“我们不能用那首曲子。”  
濑名当即便停下翻着谱面的手，皱起眉心抬头: “你说什么?”  
我看见一旁的军师和女王阁下一个叹气一个摀住额头。  
“我说-”  
“难道你还在叛逆期吗?还是自以为是过了头?” 那双海一样透彻的蓝瞳一瞬间闪着冷冽的光: “那家伙为了你们的曲子可是倒-”  
听闻我一下子窜起身，想知道变成这副样子的到底出了什么事?难不成坏心眼的濑名在国外弄丢了我的身体?  
但是濑名没有继续说下去，他适时地闭上嘴，很恰当而职业习惯地控制好了自己的情绪: “还是你是因为我们的过去-”  
“我们不能再像冬日里懒散的蚱蜢那样，平白无故地接受雷欧前辈的曲子。”  
朱樱一字一句、清楚地说道，虽然是跪坐着，但是那双眼瞳映出的光却比宇宙里的一等星还要灼目，让我彷佛看见架在自己脖子之上、让王冠落地的利刃。  
但是我的骑士却笑了，一如一只桀傲不逊的猫，在我跳上暖桌时笃定地开口: “那家伙根本没有在乎过报酬，他甚至到现在连英镑卢比都分不清楚。”  
我踩在乐谱上的脚掌一顿，有些埋怨的喵了一声，但正在气头上的濑名不肯看我一眼。  
“我想要献给那位的，既不是金钱，也不是挑战书，也不是什么他那样impolite的人看不懂的东西，就算是懵懂无知的孩童，也会感到欣喜的东西。”  
“即使是存在于古典童话里的骑士，不也必须随着新王翻开崭新的一页吗。”  
朱樱是握紧双拳一面讲出这些话，濑名居高临下地审视着他，这时候才一眼扫过新王双手上的那些伤痕。  
彷佛心底什么东西被触动了一般，他张了张嘴没有再吐出刁难的话。我这才适时的打破僵局，毫不犹豫地一掌用猫的利爪划破出自于我自己的字迹。  
猫指甲原来这么好用的吗哈哈。我听见了新灵感的脚步声响起而愉快地哼歌。  
随着众人的惊呼，保留着空白的曲名栏因而被划出一道彷佛剑刃挑断的痕迹。  
※  
时间随着新王的拒绝再度停止转动。  
被冠上破坏组合重要资产的名义，我被这些无良的骑士关进原本用来装队服的大纸箱，太莫名其妙了啊!明明那是我做的曲子，想怎么处置、而且要多少有多少，没有天才无法再创作出来的道理。  
我腹诽着一面第五十五次助跑跳向纸箱壁，却一不小心撞倒了装饲料的猫盆，连带弄翻整个箱子，饮水也全部洒到了身上，我眼冒金星地甩干毛发，却猛然被一双手抱了起来。  
“啊啊~真的越看越像了呢~”  
回来的人是凛月，他正歪着头，手臂下还夹着勉强用胶带重新黏上的乐谱。  
就是我啊!不愧是Knights的军师，你顺道也帮我想想变回去的办法啊!我急切地张嘴，但只能发出一大串变调的喵声。  
“好好~明天就让我们的新王去帮你找好人家，你和我一样会撒娇又可爱，多半没有问题的吧~”凛月误解我的意思，他用脱了鞋的脚灵活地把纸箱摆正，正要把我放回去的时候手机铃声却响了起来。  
这孩子便停下动作，扫向屏幕的那一眼在暮色下流动着异样的色彩，让认识朔间这个名字的人瞬间便读懂是谁打来的电话。  
在他的怀里仰起头，我望着凛月咬着下唇一副随时会摔了手机的样子，正当我以为他绝对不会接起这通电话的时候，他却轻轻地数了三声，然后咬牙按了通话键。  
“我只给你三秒说话，不说就找一面墙自己去撞成泥巴!”  
……不可思议的是，零真的一面用夸张的哭声一面成功的让自己心爱的弟弟听完自己的来意。  
“干嘛要找我录demo，你自己不是有更专业的团队?”凛月把吵杂不休的电话拿离耳朵几公分: “我-”  
我不是你的眷属，不是你的附属品。  
“我也有自己的事情要做，你是脑袋被门夹了还是老痴呆了?”  
虽然一样的不耐和无奈，但是现实里的凛月却用清朗的嘲讽声打散我回忆里的声音。  
“SS选拔赛要到了，老过时的兄长。”  
他轻快地说着，有点引以为傲，又有点像是脱离叛逆期在向哥哥炫耀的弟弟。  
“但是凛月的钢琴弹得比我好啊。”  
零的声音从话筒里传出来的时候，我看见凛月下意识地露出了像月色一样皎洁的笑。  
在不久以前的战场上，我把古老的吸血鬼拖出了棺材，逼迫这可怜的、不合时宜的生物去面对足以灼瞎他红色双眼的剑光，那时候的他甚至还只能愣愣地望着我，彷佛所有的小聪明都忘却了一般无法回话。  
曾几何时，即使是闭着眼睛，他也学会自己演奏出那一首安魂的曲了呢?  
你是谁?  
朔间凛月挂断电话，慢吞吞地把我放回箱子里: “曾经有一个自大又脱节的笨蛋问我是谁，虽然他后来道歉了，”  
我有些理亏地盘着脚，却只能像是一个丢了城池的败王那样等待落闸。  
“但是我还是很喜欢他，也很喜欢他的音乐。”他伸手摩娑了一下我耳朵边的毛，但因为惊讶我甚至忘了回蹭。  
“因为他霸道的、温柔的、毫无顾忌的在退位前为自己的骑士献上一首镇魂曲，所以我现在才学会自己弹奏。”  
“要曲子就要和这个人断绝关系，要他就不能听到美丽的曲子。真是可笑，大人和傻瓜才需要作选择……”即将迎来黑夜的黄昏落了这名吸血鬼满身，那双血色的双瞳被映成金灿的色彩: “在放弃偶像这个身分以前，我们都不需要选择。”  
他用训练后剩下的干净毛巾擦干我湿答答的毛，反手迭了几迭，便铺在地上靠在窗台边半躺下来。“虽然没有发现国王的信号的阿濑、小~司、小~鸣也蛮傻的就是了~”他拿出那迭乐谱在我面前晃了晃，上半张纸被爪子划破的地方已经让人重新黏合起来。  
“故意不给自己的杰作命名，再美妙的曲调也会哭丧的。猝不及防的提问、不可预测的作风，”凛月瞇起像猫一样在黑夜中闪闪发亮的眼睛: “就像是换他在问我们，他是怎么样的一个人一样?”  
“这个问题，就请王亲自聆听过我们的合奏，再来解答吧~”  
神秘的黑猫扬齿一笑，宛如棋面落子、剑立于城前瞬间。  
果然是你，朔间凛月，西洋棋里步法最为诡谲多端的骑士。  
※  
“怎么说呢……像是王又不像是他的曲子呢，”在一道宛如鸟语的和弦延展整首曲子后，鸣按下暂停键，纤细的指尖转而支在下巴上，露齿菀尔: “像是恋爱中的少女会哼的曲调。”  
坐在长椅另一头，正在喝高山矿泉水的濑名哼了一声一副不置可否的表情: “你能少犯点花痴吗?那家伙可是趴在满是垃圾又冰又脏的地板上完成这首曲子的。”  
本来窝在凛月的肚子上，正在点头称是的我一听他这么说立刻不淡定了，跳下来竖直颈毛气咻咻地发出嘶声，随即被一把托起身。  
“那是我弹得像恋爱那样美妙吗呼呼~”凛月披着毛毯懒洋洋地半爬起来，抱着将我的鼻尖凑近濑名那张漂亮的脸蛋，让我能顺势挥出猫爪。  
虽然本王最后还是舍不得，放他一马的收回爪子后只是软绵绵地扑在他脸上。  
濑名一手挡开，一脸嫌弃地从对方手上把我抢了过来，然后小心地放回了外出笼里。  
“为什么要带这家伙一起来啊?有够麻烦，”不知道今天已经第几次皱眉，他嘴上叨念着一边把被我揉乱的毛毯重新铺好，又向着走远的鸣质问道。  
“不是跟小司司说好了要一起帮这孩子找主人的吗，人家想这家裁缝店也有养猫说不定可以帮忙呢~”鸣似乎很开心地轻哼，回答的同时指尖捻起衣架上一件尚未完成的舞台服袖摆，接着和正在忙碌的制作人们热络地讨论起来。  
梦之咲的制作人科在我们离开的这段日子似乎也招收了不少新生，鸣高佻的身影在一群嘻笑的女孩子间穿梭，展露笑容的样子竟一点也不显得突兀。  
他一面和她们说明着这次舞台服装想要的细节，一面却又自己接过那些针线活直接示范起来，一个不留神被细锐的针扎伤了指尖，他却若无其事地的模样直到缝好那本未完成的精致袖口。  
我趴在笼子边缘目不转睛地盯着这一切，濑名则是同样目睹之后挑了挑眉，最后却是舒展开来: “你还真是变了呢。”  
不再是那个只会故作娇嗔，哭哭啼啼的小女孩了。  
鸣闻声便抬头，像女王那样高傲而艳丽地勾着嘴角轻笑道: “那是自然，别忘了啊小泉，”他竟黠慧且语气间有些许挑衅地语道: “安魂曲的时候，人家可是最靠近王的那个人喔!”  
他取下那件自己亲手制作的舞台服递到前辈的手上，不过是一晚上的时间，鲜红和蔚蓝的丝线被编织成与乐曲相契合的华丽外貌。  
昨晚照例又为了新曲没有睡觉在制作demo的凛月。  
默默地、温柔地为熟悉的伙伴打理好舞台的一切的鸣。  
“经历过那个令人害羞却又坦率的舞台之后，人家可也是能够独当一面、足以披上闪亮亮的礼袍的骑士了喔~”重新在我们面前换上崭新的衣装，当军服的饰绳飞舞起来的时候，彷佛同时有花朵随岚风舞起的曲调在眼前铺开:  
“人家啊，可是很喜欢国王大人的舞台，还有所做的每一首曲子呢!”  
一如飘渺微小的花，因为听闻了，同时也是为了响应奏响灵魂的曲子而绽放。  
“很美吧?”鸣拿起手上剩余的一套制服，催促着给还在打哈欠但是有乖乖坐起来凛月披上，灿金色的领花可以想见会在舞台光的照射下闪闪发亮: “难道我们的旧王不想亲自来看一看这样的场景吗?”他瞪着自己景仰并且努力追逐着的前辈，尽管如此，依旧秉持着骑士的骄傲和礼节，抛出了将军。  
濑名彷佛没有料到对方会出手下这一步棋，他顿了顿，好看的脸庞上竟又出现犹疑的表情，明明这一年很少出现的，我不由得心慌地翻出了笼外-  
“那笨蛋他-”  
摔落在地，这副弱小的身躯又一次撞上了坚硬的桌角或是椅脚，然而有过一次经验后似乎不再那么疼了，只剩下一片漆红盈满了视野-  
细看的时候，才会发现那些点点的朱红由台下观众们的荧光棒所组成，不是因为受到谁的驱使，而缓慢地、却不曾停步地依序点亮，最后坚定地照亮了原本漆黑不见五指的宇宙。  
※  
朱樱司一曲舞毕，他喘着粗气，身上光鲜的衣着下是只有自己清楚的黏腻的汗水。  
不够，不够......仅仅是这样还远远不足，这点闪耀不能点亮那位前辈所身处的所在。  
战场上的强敌尚未倒下，暧昧的荧光依旧闪烁不定。司微微瞇起自己的眼睛，再睁大的时候，眼底已经盈满了舞台上、下触目可及的耀眼。  
你是谁?  
我是以王冠为誓，在舞台上永远不低头的、傲慢的王。  
你想要献给他们什么样的舞台?  
音乐再度随决斗奏鸣出来，朱樱司只觉得浑身的细节都在这狭窄昏暗污浊的地下舞厅燃烧。好疼，好吵，好不舒服，好想逃开-  
他从支架上拔下了手持麦克风，站在人群拥动的边界，一个几乎就要坠落的位置。  
“我想要给那位幸福。”  
台下是一片令人心焦的黑暗，人们手里的荧光棒沉默着，彷佛在打量和审视。  
曾经，有一个让他头痛却又憧憬的人就这样大胆，无所束缚地跃了下去，用自身的耀眼弹响了这片晦暗。  
他张口歌唱，抬手挥出一个小节，往后旋转跳出一年前自己还绝对做不到的利落的kick。  
那一剎就像引信被点燃了一般，观众手里的荧光棒渐渐地染上了相同的色彩。  
聚光灯打在舞台上扬声歌唱的少年身上，光彩，明媚，喘息，瘀青以及大小伤痕没有一丝保留地展现。  
为什么不肯接受他的施予?他的号令?  
“因为我想让雷欧前辈看到这些，以一个普通观众的身份，置身于这片光芒之间，感到温暖，感到骄傲。”  
正因如此，这场演唱会才会如此的吸引人。  
余光里朱樱司看见已经毕业的前辈抱着那只突兀的三花猫站在角落，他感觉自己彷佛看到了那个人，双手不稳地晃了下，但是他没有放下被余音震得嗡嗡作响的麦克风，他也没有扔开王冠，而是坚定地站在正确的走位上咏唱。  
彼此隔着那片被无数荧光绘亮的殷红星晨，好亮，好刺眼，好快乐，好想把这一切荣光铭记在脑海里，侵占对方全部的视线，证明自己:  
“我是朱樱司，”他注视着他的观众，明亮的眼眸成了填满黑夜的最后那道光:  
“即使不成熟，即使一点也不像那个人，即使受伤...我都是组合的leader，骑士的王，舞台上永远不灭的光。”  
※  
“没想到司君...那个狂妄的臭小子居然在兼职，还横扫B1龙王战，用这种方式来积累组合人气...”  
彷佛当初那个说着要用家族基业来硬撑knights资金的天真末子已然消逝。  
“哈哈~”我愉快地笑出了声，回到人类身体的我通体舒爽地伸了个懒腰，果然还是原来的样子更方便一些，看演唱会什么的也不会被挡到视线……昨天为了看台上那个小毛头战斗的英姿我差点没把濑名的一头鬈发扒秃，还被这个坏脾气的骑士一掌搧了下来，最后只能被他捂在衣服里偷偷地欣赏节目。  
太过分了!再怎么说我也曾经是王!他们的国王!  
“太精采了!Encore!Bravo~我感觉现在的自己充满了力量!妄想就要冲破身体了!”我朝走近床沿的濑名伸手，努力装作委屈地拉了拉他的衣襬，虽然内心腹诽着这个把我关到医院就算了，还抢走我的维生工具的家伙: “所以我已经好了!可以出院了濑名~我们赶快离开这个讨厌恶心的地方!”  
没想到这个狡猾的骑士掰开我的手，在我以为他要牵我下床的时候塞进一杯水: “昨天半夜才从昏迷中醒来的人还有脸说?”他把药袋啪地一声扔到我胸前，恶狠狠地指着我鼻子: “你，要是再忘记吃饭晕倒、再让意大利警察敲一次家里的门我就把你扔到大街上!”  
“濑名凶巴巴!”我哇地一声吵闹起来，作势要咬他的手指，不料濑名早有防备，不仅躲开还反钳住我的下巴趁机把苦得做呕的药灌了进来，该说是不愧和我一起在外国共患难、闯荡了一年的好骑士吗?他细腻的个性早把我的习惯摸透的一乾二净。  
我夸张的咳嗽，打滚耍赖无效之后便病恹恹地缩在床头喃喃: “要死了，天才要殒落，世界宝贵的资产又要抹去一笔了，啊啊……声音都渐渐远去了呜呜……”  
“哪有那么夸张……再说了，要不是你倒下了我会-”果然是别扭的濑名，他一看见我颓废的样子便动摇起来，彷佛那段回忆是一道永远不能过去的坎。  
但是这样挺好的，至少经过毕业的离别之后，已经没有逃学这种理由能让人离开了。  
曾经让我心急的答案，好像也因为生病倒下的时候能被找到、和盯着他给我调点滴袋的动作而不再那么重要。  
“啊啊真是~你这家伙真是烦人!烦死了!”他重复着同样的话语，最终是哗啦啦地扔下一迭边缘破烂、像是饱经风霜的谱纸下来: “闭嘴!别窝在里头不肯出来了!”  
洒在身上的，是我用尽心力去写出来的曲子，上面多出很多本来没有的注记、编舞记号、甚至是演奏者的讲评。  
最重要的是，它有了名字。  
是一段被书写的工整，而唯美好看的钢笔字。  
“熊君给你加了一些钢琴和吉他可以配乐的和弦，鸣君把舞步标上去了，”濑名把牛皮纸一页一页地铺平了摆正给我看: “我可以给你谱词，不过还要跟司君那个臭小子讨论一下，这小鬼不知道还在纠结什么真是烦……雷欧君你有在听吗?”  
Miracula。  
我的手指抚过他赋予的答案，彷佛时间禁止了一般，接着才是一片静寂之中，宛如奇迹似地，细小的回音却足以拨响内心的寂寞。  
你是谁?  
是我用光了一辈子的运气和青春捡拾回来的奇迹。  
“啊啊那个啊，”濑名注意到我的动作，他挑了挑轻浅如翼的眉，眼看着又是一通说教: “歌词就算了，我知道你语言造诣惨不忍睹，但不能连曲名都不写的啊!是等着我来给你收拾吗?让人省心一点啊真是-”  
那双像宝石一样耀眼的蓝瞳炯炯闪烁，濑名，我在心里呼唤这个名字，这个命中注定要再次相遇、拥抱、用光我一辈子的语汇力去了解的名字。  
你知道Requiem的最终章是什么吗?是天使最终找到了失去指引、没有归所的游魂们，将他们送往天堂，拥抱幸福。  
昨天看到的舞台，这间令人讨厌的病房，和你们相遇的每一个瞬间，都是我的幸福。  
我是如此贪婪的人啊，在死亡过一次之后也希望得到你的、他们的原谅，在丢失了一切、打碎了曾经如此闪亮的宝石之后也想拥抱光辉。  
能够重新拥有这些的我，的确是得到了天堂。  
“算了，”濑名摆了摆手，他叹口气，嘴角却泄露一丝几不可察的微笑: “我不收拾，他们也会收拾你的，做好觉悟啊，国王大人~”  
话音刚落，病房门便被人急不可耐地撞开来，几个熟悉的人影闯了进来，对了，在意大利昏倒的我还是絮絮叨叨的想回来，所以被濑名透过关系转进日本的医院。  
“月~ぴ~” “前輩!” “雷歐前輩!!”  
因为遇见骑士的你们，就像是我的奇迹一样。  
他们几个都还穿着不成熟的校服，脖子上挂着演唱会的工作证，脸上的担忧、责备和期待融合在一起，眩目地让我眨了眨眼睛。  
于是穿着病号服的我在床上举起那迭曲谱，露出属于舞台，在战场后被幸运地守护下来的笑容: “吶，你们是knights吧!我想用这首曲买下你们的票!”我呼喊道，声音清晰可闻:  
“我想拥有普通人的幸福，想看你们的演唱会!你们不会拒绝的吧?”  
…  
据说，那只突然出现的三花猫隔天就消失了，也许再次迷了路，也或许找到了新的庇护所，但终究，我们没有让任何人眷养牠。  
也是，所谓幸福又怎么能被人驯养，我们只能懵懂 、跌跌撞撞、不顾一切的去拥抱它，即使赌上自己的人生，也愿一次又一次无数次的和你们相遇、歌唱。

全文完


End file.
